


Romancing the Enemy

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: “You know you could get in a lot of trouble for this, don’t you? Being a little demon slut.”





	Romancing the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut you guys, written because I find there isn’t enough fics where Crowley is the submissive one??

Aziraphale is walking down a crowded street in London, headed to a local café that a kind girl had recommended to him earlier in the week. He had wanted to try it earlier, but business at the bookshop had been booming lately and he just hadn’t been able to find the time, until today. Today he forced himself to put the ‘closed’ sign in the window earlier than usual (which is still late, it’s already dark outside) and make his way there before he ended up spending another day forgoing the trip.

He steps in, a friendly bell chiming above his head as he does. He orders a slice of carrot cake and cup of tea, before sitting down at a booth in the back of the café. The angel is occupying himself by reading the newspaper when he is rudely interrupted.

“Aziraphale! Fancy spotting you here!” Crowley beams, bursting in like he owned the place. His hair is longer than the last time he saw him, and he looks thinner, if that was even possible. He looks good, though.

He always does.

“Crowley, I’m not changing my mind,” the angel says quietly, as to not draw any more attention to himself than needed. He knows why he’s here. It’s not just to drop in and have a quick chat, it never was with him. He glares at the demon as he sits across from him in the booth.

“Oh, that? I’m not expecting you to change your mind this second, Angel! That will come in due time,” he says, winking. Aziraphale folds his paper carefully, not taking his eyes off Crowley as he does so. “Oh, waiter? I’d like a gin and tonic, please.”

“I’m not interested! How many times do I have to tell you?” 

“You haven’t even listened to my new proposal, angel. We can save the world! It’s golden, we will win this way-“ the demon starts, but Aziraphale is having none of it.

“There is no ‘we’ in this, Crowley! Our sides are supposed to have this war and that’s all there is to it! There are no other options, and that’s that,” Aziraphale says, before standing up and storming out of the café.

His mind starts whirring on about how rude it was to order food and leave without paying nor eating any of it, but before he can upset himself too much Crowley is shouting at him from outside the café.

“Aziraphale, I have new ideas!“

“No,” he shouts indigently from down the street. “Leave me alone!”

“You don’t mean it,” Crowley says, and, he’s right beside him now. That demon is _fast_.

“I mean it when I say it, dammit! You take me for being so manipulatable! You can’t just keep asking me over and over about everything and expecting me to break!”

“That’s not what I’m doing-“

Something snaps inside the angel. He turns around and slams Crowley against the damp brick wall, hidden down an alleyway that leads to nowhere, and holds him there firmly.

“I am NOT giving in this time, Crowley. I will not help you do whatever it is you think we need to do. It’s over and I’m tired of you thinking you can boss me around all the time,” he snaps, and even shocks himself with the tone he uses. Crowley stares at him in awe and Aziraphale can see his eyes are wide even through the dark glasses he’s wearing. He suddenly becomes all too aware of how close they are; of where exactly they are touching, of how Crowley’s thin body feels underneath his.

Aziraphale has had his fair share of sexual partners throughout the years, but he’s never been with anyone as attractive as Crowley, nor had he ever seen a man more beautiful than him. His fake heart skipped a beat at the thought of Crowley underneath him. Of his body instead of some cheap replacement. 

“And you’re saying you’re the one in charge, then?” Crowley asks, in a different tone that he was speaking before. Lower, breathier - downright sexy.

“I always have been in charge of myself, Crowley. If you ever had the impression you were running the show that’s because you only felt that way.”

Crowley leans forward to whisper to him, hot breath on his neck:

“What do you want me to do then, angel?”

Aziraphale doesn’t know what to do with his hands after he lets go of Crowley’s jacket. He starts to put them on the demon’s hips, but settles for bracing himself against the wall, at least this way he can get a better look at the demon who is offering himself in front of him.

Any angel would be honored.

Aziraphale wonders briefly if they are really on the same page - is Crowley really alluding to sex, or is he just reading him wrong? He almost asks, but decides against it. He is the one calling the shots here, and he shall do exactly as he pleases.

And he pleases to do Crowley.

“You know you could get in a lot of trouble for this, don’t you? Being a little demon slut,” Aziraphale says, causing Crowley to make an audible ‘hnng’. 

Aziraphale presses up against Crowley’s thigh, and it sends a jolt of attraction through his body like he’s never felt before. It’s wrong, so wrong, to be romancing the enemy, but if he forces him to do it… If Aziraphale makes Crowley do the things he wants, maybe he can justify it. It’s not like he is giving himself to a demon. He is forcing himself on him, as punishment.

Right.

“Aziraphale, I’m not sure if-“

“Shut it,” he snaps, grabbing a handful of the demon’s hair suddenly and tugging. Crowley winces. “I want you on your knees, demon.”

The way Crowley looks as he sinks down to his knees must be a fucking sin. He’s so beautiful like this, tight shirt tugging at all the right places. He’s got a figure even though he’s thin, and those hips - oh, those fucking hips. Aziraphale has thought about holding those hips down so many times, forcing himself upon Crowley, making him scream out in ecstasy…

They shouldn’t be doing this here. It’s dark and secluded, yes, and dirty as it is an alleyway, but if they’re caught..If the higher ups decide they want to intervene now, at such an inconvenient time..

Aziraphale doesn’t want to think of it.

Crowley looks up at him expectantly, patiently waiting further instruction. The mere sight is causing the angel to come undone. He unzips his pants, hands shaking visibly. He may be trying to act confident and ready for this and, oh so sure of himself, but the reality was quite the opposite. His thoughts turn to mush when Crowley moans upon seeing his length.

“Fuck,” the demon says under his breath.

“Open up,” Aziraphale says, grabbing a handful of that beautiful red hair and pulling him closer. Crowley’s mouth is warm and inviting. The first moment of contact sends sparks through his veins, giving his human form feelings he’s never felt before in his entirely of existence. 

Crowley is experienced in the art of blowjobs. His tongue swirls around the base, comes up the sides, and back down as he bobs his head back and forth. He goes all the way down once, gagging audibly and it should’ve been repulsive, but to Aziraphale it was the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

Crowley moans and sucks Aziraphale’s cock like it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted to do. And with the way it feels, God, it’s like he was created to do this.

“Oh, lord, that feels heavenly,” the angel gasps aloud. Crowley’s mouth comes off with a slick pop noise and he looks up, smirking.

“Heavenly? Really?” he laughs, and before Aziraphale has a chance to respond to the remark, he’s already back on it, tongue moving in ways that the angel never knew a tongue could. It felt different that every other human before him, more sensational. When Crowley moans around his length again he can’t help but gasp and tug on red hair harder than he probably should.

Crowley’s hands are ghosting up Aziraphale’s thighs now, lightly touching the little bit of soft, pale skin that’s visible above the hem of his pants. The slightest touch and now he’s so close..

“Oh, Crowley, yes, suck my fat cock… Oh, you’re so beautiful doing this, yes, keep going - AH!” 

That’s all the warning Crowley gets before the angel is cumming inside his mouth, and Crowley pulls off, letting the remaining bits go over his lips and some on his glasses, even.

Aziraphale wonders if he will be mad about that.

Crowley sits back on his heels, looking absolutely wrecked. His hair’s a mess, lips bright red and swollen. He slowly takes off his glasses, looking up at Aziraphale with his beautiful reptilian eyes. He looks at his cum covered glasses and then back up at the angel, licking off the mess off the lenses, making a wonderful show of it as he does.

“You taste so good, angel,” he says after he’s done, wiping the glasses on his shirt to get them clean enough to use again, and puts them back on.

“I- Crowley, that was-“ he stutters, quickly reclothing himself. He is scared that Crowley will be mad, that things will change between them now that a line had been crossed, but none of those things seem to happen.

Crowley stands up, gives Aziraphale a quick kiss on the cheek, and whispers in his ear;

“I do believe we were about to work on saving the world?”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ☽ [Tumblr](https://misssnightmare.tumblr.com) │ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MisssNightmare) ☾


End file.
